Channel Crossers (Review)
It's time for another review from Spongy Reviews! Where i review and comment on different episodes from Spin Off's and regular episodes. Let's start with the episode Channel Crossers from the show Channel Chasers. Let's dive in! Review SpongeBob:going to work at the Krusty Krab la la la frying all day long! Umm SpongeBob flips patties he doesn't fry them.... Also not being funny but the grammer needs improving... SpongeBob bump into a truck SpongeBob:woah what's this doing here?. Well you should know..... Mr Krabs:SpongeBob me lad your late! SpongeBob:OH MY GOSH LATE?! SpongeBob faint Mr Krabs:SpongeBob WAKE UP! SpongeBob wake up Why would he faint? He has never done that in the real show. He would either cry or not seem to care.... SpongeBob wake up SpongeBob:I'm sorry mr Krabs! I soiled the good name of the Krusty Krab! Mr Krabs:SpongeBob todays a special day! we need ya! SpongeBob:need me?! I'm special?! Mr Krabs:yeah of course you are now go and get ya spatula! Hang on a minute he faints, wakes up in shame probably about to cry and now he is acting like it's the best day of his life! Make up your mind! SpongeBob pull out a chest from his bumb Mr Krabs:what the barnacles? SpongeBob pull out his spatula from the chest SpongeBob:so what now?! This doesn't make sense. Also how is it even possible? Mr Krabs:ugh in the caravan some guy named Joe has the scripts! SpongeBob:great! aye aye mr Krabs! I thought SpongeBob would have been surprised but that's just me. Squidward:Look no further just behind you is the most fantastic magical place in the sighs sea Wow Squidward is even grumpier on T.V! You don't sigh on a commercial. You just don't. Mr Krabs:yes the krusty means krustalicous! The Krusty doesn't mean anything you dolt! It only makes the name sound better. Mr Krabs:I know! and its only for the price of 10 dollars! Patrick:gee that's not a lot! Clear irony right there. SpongeBob:just call 1394837 to get our new takeaway! Don't you mean. 1394837653? Theres not enough numbers for it to be a telephone... Director:ok that's a role! Mr Krabs:so? Director:I hated it! Mr Krabs:what?! Wow he's a arrogant bitch isn't he? Mr Krabs:exciting stuff?! magic?! I have no money for that!Im not even paying you! It's free though............ Patrick:I'm pretty hungry... Mr Krabs:wait! you can buy a Krabby Patty for the price of 10 dollars! Patrick:I don't have that kind of money! Even more ironic now......... Mr Krabs:ah ha part of the commercial! SpongeBob:mr Krabs? Squidward walking into the Krusty Krab Squidward:Mr Krabs why am I here in the middle of the night?! isn't the Krusty Krab closed?! Mr Krabs:it is! Makes absolute no sense at al........ Mr Krabs:come back or Ill make your life more of a misery! Squidward:how?! mr Krabs pull out some keys Mr Krabs:by giving SpongeBob and Patrick the keys to your house! Squidward:how did you? !ok! Ill come! I'm pretty sure threatning an employee is illegal....... SpongeBob:hey squidward? want some popcorn? Squidward:let me think about that...no... SpongeBob:ok just tell me if ya get hungry! Hang on where's the T.V sucking them in and them browsing through shows etc? Nothing to do with the plot (At least so far...) Mr Krabs:this! Squidward:really?my little pony friendship is magic? the advertisements come on Welcome to the world of Bronyship my friend.... Squidward:you called us over here so we could watch a commercial?! Mr Krabs:yes! Squidward:that's it! I'm going to get some sleep! SpongeBob:yeah just a commercial?! we should watch a movie! Mr Krabs:great idea SpongeBob! I'm pretty sure waking up employees at the middle of the night is also illegal...... [shows thunder hit the top of the Krusty Krab] the TV go off Mr Krabs:oh fish paste how can we fix it now?! Squidward:aw too bad! now see ya! What's with all the shows this and shows that? I'm sorry but you don't have to keep repeating yourself you know.... SpongeBob:I've got my new phone! I can call the Bikini Bottom TV repair men! Mr Krabs:no that'll take to long! and will cost too much! Cheapskate...... SpongeBob:Sandy can you come to the Krusty Krab we need he... Sandy come running in with a fire extinguisher Sandy:wait there's no fire... You can't just assume it's on fire Sandy. Think first...... Sandy:this shouldn't be hard... Sandy pull off the back of the TV Mr Krabs:ow watch what your doing with that TV Mrs.! Mrs? She isn't married or at least she hasn't revealed it to us! Truth or Square doesn't count. Sandy put the back back on Mr Krabs:how did you?! the TV turn on and off Mr Krabs:we can't deal with this! The worlds smartest squirrel can't even fix a T.V!? Come on! everyone start trying to fix the TV This show is promoting gobbyness. If you don't know what that is then go figure. Sandy:get all off! You need to rephrase this...... thunder hit the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:let me! the TV going fuzzy Mr Krabs:uh oh... Dude since when does thunder make the T.V go wonky? It's lightning that does it! (Unless i'm mistaken and i make myself look like a fool) Sandy:I told you you shouldn't! the beam zap everyone Squidward:what the?! Sandy Mr Krabs Patrick and SpongeBob:OH NO! How is that even possible from a bit of thunder? You need to think about science. SpongeBob,Sandy,Patrick,Squidward and Mr Krabs in a kelpo box How can they fit in a small kelpo box? It would be impossible. SpongeBob see they are in a bag SpongeBob:were in a bag! Sandy:kelpo? Patrick:boy I'm hungry! How can they change from a cereal box to a bag instantly? You need to think a bit more in logic..... SpongeBob:uh oh! Sandy:were in the TV! SpongeBob:in a commercial for kelpo! And they don't know how they got in? So it's pretty much saying "Oh were in a T.V i don't care about that" SpongeBob:uh oh! everyone fall on a table SpongeBob:we need to get out of here! Sandy:quick! Hmmm doesn't sound much of an ending...... But this does and it's the end of the review. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did and i shall see you next tine in my reviews for more fun and games as well as opions. Goodbye from me and i shall see you on the next review! Results Total: 6.5/10 Grammer: 3/10 Story: 8/10 Jokes: 8/10 Writing: 6.5/10 Pros Great story. Jokes work well in the story and the plot makes sense. It has some interesting moments and some intersting diolauge. Cons Grammer needs improving. Some points don't make sense. Take into acount of all the sciene and other facts behind some scenes before you start writing it. Category:Reviews